


The New Heartbeats: A Sonic X RWBY Story

by SonicFan32567



Category: RWBY, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Games, Manga & Anime, Romance, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFan32567/pseuds/SonicFan32567
Summary: Just a guy that loves adventure, Sonic The Hedgehog is back at it again by transporting to the world of RWBY. After separating with Tails and Knuckles, Sonic finds himself transformed as a human! Join Sonic, Yang, Tails, Ruby, Knuckles, Weiss, Blake, Dr. Eggman, Shadow, and many others as this journey reaches epic proportions, for better or worse. And yes, shipping is in here as well.





	1. Unknown Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! While I am new to Archive of Our Own, I am not new to writing fanfiction in general. I heard this place has a great community and I want to see it for myself, lol. With that being said, enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1: Unknown Territory**

**[Intro Music: Sonic Adventure - Crush 40 VS Bentley Jones Remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edApcilS51g) **

 

It started off as a peaceful day in Sonic’s world. Everything was normal, everybody was doing their own thing, and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Alas, that is never the case, and as we transfer to the current hour, that point will be proven. Sonic and Knuckles were on the wings of the legendary plane, the Tornado. Tails was obviously the pilot, but he couldn’t even focus correctly because Sonic and Knuckles were too busy arguing.

“You’re the worst guardian ever! You lost the Master Emerald again?!” Sonic shouted, making Knuckles enraged.

“Guarding that thing is harder than it looks, you know!”

“Guys, guys! Is this really the time to argue?!” Tails exclaimed, sighing afterwards. “We just have to stay focused and get it back! Eggman might already be prepared for us coming, but it’s nothing we haven’t dealt with before.”

Tails was speaking with logic and reasoning. This made Sonic and Knuckles look at each other, both crossing their arms with a, “Hmph.” sound. Though, they wouldn’t have much time to keep up their attitudes, as the Tornado was now being shot at since they were now in Eggman’s territory.

“Fasten your seatbelts!” Tails told them, with Sonic and Knuckles shouting back, “We don’t have seatbelts!”

Ignoring that comment, Tails would maneuver the Tornado masterfully, avoiding all of the gunshots and rockets with a variety of turns and spins.

Luckily for Sonic and Knuckles, this wasn’t the first time they’ve been on an intense flight on the Tornado. Thinking quick on his feet, Knuckles jumped off, extending his fist so he could smash his way into Eggman’s base.

“EGGMAAAAAN!!!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, smashing his way into the base, and started running from hallway to hallway. While doing so, he was punching the crap out of Eggman’s robots, clearly being determined to get his Master Emerald back as he was trying to find the room where Eggman was at.

Not too far behind him would be Sonic, blasting inside the base at the speed of sound and ultimately decided to take an alternate route. This would prove to be beneficial for the blue blur, crashing into a room that had exactly who he wanted to see.

“Eggman!”

“Oh, ho ho ho ho! Glad you could find me, Sonic!” Eggman had a mischievous grin on his face, as Sonic could only roll his eyes. Doing this, he would also quickly analyze where the Master Emerald was, seeing that it was being held by two metal claws.

“Alright, Eggman! How about we just make this short and sweet? You can give us the Master Emerald back and we can all get on with our lives.”

“I’m afraid it won’t be that simple, my arch nemesis!” Being near a control panel, Eggman started to push a lot of buttons, clearly being the only one that knows whatever combination he’s putting in. It only took a few seconds for the Master Emerald to start glowing, and Eggman could now be seen having the biggest smirk on his face.

“With the Master Emerald being able to power my base, I’ll be unstoppable!”

“‘I’ve heard that more than a billion times…” Sonic muttered under his breath, this time trying to think of how he wanted to handle this.

Though, he wouldn’t be the one to handle it.

As each second passed, the Master Emerald started to glow brighter and brighter, but something felt… off. In mere moments, the Master Emerald was glowing as bright as it could, chaotic looking electricity now being around it.

Eggman continued to check what was happening, and by the look on his face, this wasn’t a positive development. “It’s… It’s not stabilizing! The energy levels are going through the roof! The base can’t handle this much power!”

“Then make it stop!” Sonic shouted.

“I can’t!”

Gritting his teeth, Sonic looked at the Master Emerald, and in his mind, there was only one thing he could do. He had to stop it himself, because if he doesn’t do it, then who will?

Charging up, he would spindash his way to the Master Emerald, directly hitting it, but now it was like he couldn’t get away from it. It was like a moth to the flame, and as his spindash kept attacking the Master Emerald, cracks could now be seen. Eggman realized what he was doing, and yelled, “Fool! You’re destroying the Master Emerald!”

“Got any better ideas?!” Sonic replied, still in his spindash form, but it wouldn’t be too long before the Master Emerald would violently respond to Sonic’s attack. There would be huge bright lights coming from the cracks.

“What have you done?!” Eggman was shocked to see this, the light getting brighter and brighter as it covered the room.

Then, it would cover the entire base, and it would keep on growing. Knuckles looked to see what was happening, but he could recognize that type of light from anywhere.

“Here we go...again…”

Tails, who was still piloting the Tornado, his eyes were completely wide as he got ready for another Chaos Control.

* * *

 

Everything was bright for a moment, but then there was darkness. Imagine going to Heaven, but then you suddenly end up blind. It was nighttime, and all that could be heard were crickets.

This was a certain someone’s situation right now.

“Hey, uh, excuse me! Are you okay?”

There was a voice. It sounded young, and it made the person slightly wake up. Groaning in frustration, he held his head, looking around.

“Ugh… where am I?”

“Man, you must’ve been knocked out pretty hard if you forgot where you were.” The girl replied, smiling.

“I guess so.” He started to look around, trying to remember if he’s seen this area before.

“What’s your name? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here at Beacon before.” added the girl. She had silver eyes, black neck length hair that was dark red at the tips, and her attire consisted of a long sleeved black blouse with combat boots. “My name is Ruby Rose.”

The last name Rose brought back flashbacks for the male, both good and bad. Though, he would shrug it off, saying, “I’m Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you, Ruby.” He gave her his signature thumbs up while saying this. Ruby giggled a bit, wondering why Sonic would call himself a hedgehog.

“Nice to meet you too, Sonic. Though, I don’t know why you call yourself a hedgehog. You look nothing like one.”

This made Sonic raise his eyebrow.

Wait, he has eyebrows?

“What are you talking about?”

“Okay, I’ll play along with your joke, Mr. Sonic The Hedgehog.” She laughed after that comment. “Even though you’re clearly human. That blue spiky hair, blue shirt, blue jacket, blue pants, red shoes that apparently say SOAP on the side, and green eyes.” She looked at how dumbfounded Sonic was, but didn’t even notice it as she kept going.

“Man, you sure like the color blue, huh?”

All of this finally made Sonic check out things for himself. He came over to a nearby fountain and looked at his reflection in the water. You would think that Sonic had gotten the most vicious flashback anyone could have, seeing his face, his hair, his clothes, everything.

Why was he a human?

“What in the name of-”

“So, don’t you have like a room? It’s kinda getting late.”

Sonic tried to listen to Ruby, but he was still in deep shock, his eyes being as wide as they could be. He wondered how this could possibly happen, but then past events started to play out in his mind. The last thing he remembered was spindashing into the Master Emerald.

Well, that could certainly be the leading cause.

“Hey, Sonic? You there?”

This is when he finally snapped out of it. “Oh, uh… No, I don’t have a room.” He tried to think quick on his feet. This was a place where he would have no clue on what’s going on.

“I’m… uh…”

_“Think, Sonic! Think! What did she just call this place?!”_

“I’m… actually new to… Beacon… but the people haven’t given me a room yet, so I’m just kinda roaming around.”

Ruby looked sad for Sonic. “Really? They usually get that handled pretty quickly.” She held her chin, thinking about something. “If you want a place to sleep that isn’t outdoors, you can come into my room. I have a few other friends in there, but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

Sonic was surprised at how nice this girl was. They just met and she was already offering him a place to stay for at least one night. He gave a nod and a smirk.

“Lead the way.”

Afterwards, Ruby would lead Sonic to her room, opening it and seeing who was in there. There was a blonde haired girl who wasn’t yet sleep, looking at the two and taking note of Sonic.

“Hey, Yang! Where’s Weiss and Blake?”

“I have no idea.” She gave a shrug, looking at Ruby and then at Sonic. “Who’s he?”

“Oh! This is Sonic. He’s new here to Beacon, but they haven’t given him a room yet. From what I could tell, he’s been pretty tired all day, so I said he could sleep in here.” Ruby replied, looking back at Sonic.

“Sonic, meet my sister Yang.”

Sonic looked up at the bed Yang was sleeping in, giving a smile and a peace sign. Yang would smile back at him.

“Nice to meet you, Yang.”

“Likewise, Sonic. Welcome to Beacon. Cool name, by the way.”

“Thanks.” he smirked, looking over at one of the open beds and got in the sheets. He would close his eyes, soon drifting off. Ruby would soon do the same, going up to her bed and falling asleep.

Yang looked at the two trail off, her eyes now looking up at the ceiling.

_“The new guy is actually kinda cute.”_

Those were Yang’s last thoughts, before going to sleep as well.

**End of Chapter 1: Unknown Territory**


	2. Life Will Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2 of The New Heartbeats! There will be some references to a certain series in this chapter. As a matter of fact, it's already in the title. Can you guys guess the series?

**The New Heartbeats**

 

**Chapter 2: Life Will Change**

**[Intro Music: This Will Be The Day (feat. Casey Lee Williams) by Jeff Williams ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wwohhs3LvRQ) **

  It’s been an odd, yet exhilarating ride for the blue blur, Sonic The Hedgehog. After trying to get the Master Emerald back, chaos control happened and now he’s in a completely different world entirely. He has been through the whole chaos control thing before, but he’s never been an actual human. Luckily, Ruby and Yang were nice enough to let Sonic sleep in their room for the night, since he really didn’t have anywhere else to go. Currently, the sun was shining, signaling that it was morning time.

One person would open the door, not expecting Sonic to be sleeping in her bed. Her eyes would get wide, shouting, “Who in the world is in my bed?!”

This would wake Sonic, Yang, and Ruby up immediately. Sonic wouldn’t know who screamed that loudly, but Yang and Ruby didn’t even have to look because they knew that voice all too well.

“Get out of my bed, you random person!” This person would be Weiss, who now grabbed a pillow from Blake’s bed and started to hit Sonic with it repeatedly.

“Ow! Hey-Stop that! This isn’t cool at all!” Sonic exclaimed, continuing to get hit by Weiss. Ruby jumped down from her bed and stopped her. Yang jumped down as well just in case if Weiss wanted to continue pillow fighting.

“Hold on, Weiss!” Ruby told her, sighing deeply. During this phase, Blake showed up not too much longer after Weiss did. She raised an eyebrow, clearly being confused.

"What the heck is going on?” she asked. Ruby took a deep breath at Blake’s question, figuring that she would start from the beginning. She was about to speak until Yang interrupted her.

“Wait, where were you guys last night?”

“We were training. Always gotta be prepared, you know?” Blake replied, but Ruby stomped her foot to get everyone’s attention.

“Can I please speak?”

“Sorry.” said Yang and Blake in unison, making Ruby rub her temples. She would take another deep breath, finally being able to explain why Sonic was here.

“So, this guy over here is Sonic. He’s a new student to Beacon, but apparently they haven’t even given him a room yet. Plus, when I found him, he was out cold until I woke him up. I let him stay over here for the night so he wouldn’t sleep in the outdoors and freeze to death.”

Weiss and Blake listened to Ruby’s story, soon turning back to Sonic. “Well… Er, my bad for hitting you. I’m Weiss. Sorry to smack you with the pillow so many times. Nice to meet you.”

“It’s fine.” Sonic was mainly relieved that he wasn’t going to get abused again. “Nice to meet you too, Weiss.”

“And I’m Blake. Welcome to Beacon.” she added, Sonic turning to her and nodded.

“Thank you. Nice to meet you, Blake.” After saying that, he would get up, smiling at Yang and Ruby. “Thanks for letting me stay over.” He started to walk away, but somebody would make him stop in his tracks. Well, for a few short seconds at least.

“Leaving so soon?” Yang asked, making Sonic turn around for a moment.

“Yeah, there’s just a lot of things on my mind right now. I’ll catch you guys later, though.” With that short, yet mysterious answer, Sonic left. Team RWBY just stood there, as Weiss scratched the back of her head.

“Uh… did he leave because of me?” Weiss awkwardly asked, scratching the back of her head.

“Well, you did give a great welcome him to Beacon by beating him up with a pillow.” Ruby added, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

“I didn’t know about his situation when I came back!” Weiss exclaimed, closing her eyes and let out an, “Ugh…”

Meanwhile, Yang looked to be deep in thought. There were so many unknown things about Sonic, a true mystery. As she continued to think, she looked at her team.

“I’m gonna go check up on him. I’ll be back.” she told them, walking out of the room. Her team shrugged, letting her do whatever she planned on doing.

* * *

 

Sonic could be seen on a rooftop, his hair blowing in the wind as he looked all around Beacon. Other students could be seen walking around, talking to their teams and whatnot. It was definitely a pretty big school, especially when you’re able to get the type of view that Sonic has. He looked like he was lost in space for a second, until somebody would make their presence known.

“Are you gonna stay up here all day or will I have to knock some sense into you?”

Sonic turned around to see Yang. He gave a small smile, as the blonde would give one back.

“Oh. Hey, Yang.”

“Mind if I talk to you for a minute?” Yang asked. Sonic showed that he didn’t mind at all, and soon Yang would sit down next to him.

“Are you mad because of what Weiss did?”

“Huh? Nah, that hasn’t even crossed my mind. That was all just a big misunderstanding.” Sonic explained.

“Then why are you acting so… I don’t know… Strange? Sad? I don’t really know you, so I’m not sure if you’re just like this as a person.”

Sonic tried to think about what he could say without sounding crazy. Eventually, he would come up with something. “I’m just far away from home, you know? Being away from friends and wondering what they’re doing… I guess you could say that I’m not fully comfortable yet.”

Yang gave an understanding nod, hearing Sonic’s problem. “So, you’re pretty much homesick?”

“Basically.”

“Well, it’ll get better as time passes. You’re a new student at Beacon, so that’s to be expected. Trust me, this whole thing may seem like a lot at first, but you’ll get used to it.” Yang was trying to encourage Sonic the best she could, and it seemed to be working, too. That was evident since a smile could be seen on Sonic’s face.

“Thanks.” Sonic clearly appreciated Yang trying to help him out.

“Anytime,” she replied, having a smile as well. “By the way, where are you even from anyway?”

That caught Cinos off guard. Now he had to think about something else.

“I… uh… come from Green Hill.”

“Green Hill?” Yang repeated, trying to figure out if she’s ever heard of that place. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of Green Hill before.”

“Oh, trust me. Green Hill is a pretty cool place.” Sonic added, making Yang have a smirk.

“Really? Well, you’re gonna have to show me this ‘Green Hill’ in the future if it’s that cool. No cool things shall be hidden from the mighty Yang.” She joked, the both of them having a short laugh.

“I’ll say that hiding cool things from you would be pretty impossible. You’re already a way past cool person yourself.”

Yang grinned at Sonic’s compliment, lightly hitting him on the shoulder. “Way past cool, huh? I like that.” Her grin stayed on her face, the two enjoying their conversation together. Sonic had a grin on his face as well, but he would try to shrug off the hit that Yang gave him on his shoulder. He knew it was a light hit, which only made him more surprised.

_“Holy crap, Yang is a lot stronger than I thought. That looked like a casual hit for her, yet my shoulder is stinging a bit. I wouldn’t want to make her angry.”_ Sonic thought to himself, doing a rather good job on the outside that the punch didn’t bother him at all.

“So, what about you? Anything about where you’re from, or your family, and things like that?”

As Sonic asked this question, Yang scratched the back of her head, her mood slightly changing. “My family is… complicated.”

Now Sonic regrets even asking that question in the first place. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine. I don’t know if I should get into all of the details because it’s mostly a train wreck. I hope you understand.”

“I do, don’t worry about it.” Sonic assured her, not wanting to make Yang uncomfortable. He tried to think about what to do, but soon, he would have a light bulb moment.

“I know what’ll make you feel better. How about we grab a bite to eat in the city? It is breakfast time, after all.” Sonic suggested, Yang’s mood now changing.

“Um… sure!” That question caught Yang off guard, but she had to compose herself. _“Calm down, Yang. Calm down… he’s just asking if I wanted to grab a bite to eat.”_ she told herself.

“Alright!” With Yang agreeing, Sonic suddenly scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. If the question caught Yang off guard, then Sonic doing what he did really, really got her off guard this time, her eyes instantly getting wide. “Hold on tight!” he exclaimed, jumping from the rooftop and landing perfectly on his two feet. The students who were walking around Beacon were startled by Sonic just jumping down from a rooftop and randomly appearing like that. They especially noticed that Yang was in his arms.

The blonde girl didn’t know what to say for a few seconds, as she couldn’t even control her bright red blush. She took a deep breath, looking up at Sonic.

“Sonic, tell me when you’re going to do that next time…”

“Sorry.” Sonic set her down on her feet, and now Yang was too busy clearing her throat.

“You alright?” Sonic asked.

“Yep, just fine.” Yang was trying to hide her embarrassment. Whether or not she was doing a good job at doing so was the real question.

“Well, come on. You gotta show me some of the best places to eat since I have no idea what I’m doing over here!” Sonic told her, snapping Yang out of it. The two of them would walk to the city of Vale.

* * *

 

Sonic was looking around Vale, analyzing everything he could. Yang was more on her guard, though, being on the lookout for Grimm. Sonic looked over to see Yang not being as casual as he was, making him raise an eyebrow.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just having my guard up just in case any Grimm show up.”

_“I really need to figure out the terms that this world uses…”_ Sonic thought, sighing to himself since he had no idea what Yang was talking about. He would roll with it, though, acting like he fully understood what Yang just said. Eventually, they would find a restaurant and walk inside, being greeted by a waiter.

“Hello. Welcome to Persona, where we guarantee you’ll take one bite of our food, your life will change.”

Sonic and Yang both laughed, being led to their table. “What can I get for this lovely couple today?”

“Um…” Sonic and Yang both blushed a bit, having awkward looks on their faces.

“We’re just friends.” Sonic added, the waiter now having a disappointed look on his face.

“Oh. The friend zone. Pity.” His tone was so intentionally dry from knowing that Sonic and Yang weren’t a couple.

Sonic rolled his eyes, the two now deciding to look at the menu. There was a lot to choose from. Yang decided to keep it simple and order waffles. However, Sonic noticed that one thing was missing from the menu.

“No chili dogs?! This is outrageous!”

“Sir, chili dogs are only served during lunch and dinner.”

Sonic groaned, his pupils looking at every item they had. Eventually, he found something he wanted to try.

“Give me the YNSIC.” Sonic declared.

“Are you sure, sir? Only the most determined can handle that.”

“I’m sure he can handle that.” Yang added, the waiter laughing at the comment.

“It will all make sense in due time. Your orders will be coming right up.”

The waiter left, leaving the two alone for a moment.

“Oh, just to let you know, Yang, I’m paying for this.”

“Sonic, you don’t have to do that. I can pay for my own meal.” She replied, but Sonic could only shake his head.

“I insist, though. Consider it as a thank you for making me feel better today.” Sonic said sweetly, while Yang tried to keep her smile at a normal level so she wouldn’t look like a dumbstruck fool.

Not too much longer after that, their orders would be brought out. Yang started to eat her waffles, but Sonic’s order was a whole other thing entirely. It was literally a mountain of every breakfast food you could think of.

“Holy crap…”

“Go ahead, take one bite.” The waiter told Sonic, bringing out his phone to start recording what was about to happen.

Sonic stuck his tongue out at the waiter, determined to show him who’s boss. “I’ll show you!” He grabbed a fork and a knife, cutting the largest pancake he’s ever had to cut. When he finally cut a piece successfully, he put it in his mouth and started chewing. The waiter still had his phone out, muttering, “Oh, this is going to be good.”

When Sonic swallowed the piece of the pancake, he felt completely normal. He looked at the waiter and pointed at him in victory. “Ha! I told you this would be nothing!”

“Wait for it…” The waiter replied. Suddenly, Sonic’s eyes started to become watery, and his whole body started to feel hot.

“S-See! I-I-I told you! It’s nothing to me!” Sonic insisted, but then he couldn’t hold it anymore. That’s when his breath seemed like it could breathe fire, and now the blue blur would effectively lose his marbles. Bouncing all over the place, he couldn’t control himself, emitting yells that sounded worse than the ones in horror movies.

This is when the waiter lost his crap, falling on the floor and started to roll all over the place, laughing all the while.

Little did he expect, though, that a pile of food from Sonic’s plate now fell all over the waiter, causing him to look like a complete mess. How did that happen? Well, Yang punched Sonic’s food to specifically get payback on the waiter, seeing as she didn’t like how disrespectful he was to him.

“Karma is a-”

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Sonic yelled, Yang soon running over to him to see if she could even help. Honestly, she had no idea what to do with spicy foods, but at least she showed she was there for him!

“You still have to pay!” The douche waiter shouted. Sonic, making himself get up, threw a ring at the waiter. The waiter would look at it and become enraged, his head now looking like a steaming broccoli.

“A RING?! THIS ISN’T EVEN MONEY!!!!”

* * *

 

**After that ridiculousness was over…**

Sonic and Yang could be seen walking around the campus of Beacon. Yang tried to figure out what to say after Sonic felt like a volcano not too long ago. “Uhhh…. Sorry for that waiter and what you went through.”

“I’m cool, Yang, Really, I am. I still had a fun time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Didn’t I tell you that you were a way past cool person?” Sonic brought back up the compliment he used earlier to describe Yang. “Having a good time with that particular person and learning about her is all that matters in my book.”

Yang’s face started to blush again. Knowing this, she turned around again and cleared her throat for the second time today, not wanting to completely lose it. She turned around to face Sonic again, having a smile on her face.

“That’s so sweet of you, Sonic. Hopefully we caaaaan... do it again sometime?”

“You bet.” Sonic gave a thumbs up to Yang, both waving goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways.

While Sonic was walking away, a thought came into his mind.

_“Ah, dang it! I still don’t have a room!”_

“Excuse me, young man.”

Sonic turned around to see who was speaking to him. His attire consisted of a buttoned vest, shaded glass spectacles, and long dark green pants. He also had silver hair and brown eyes. He was holding a cane, carrying himself in a serious manner.

“I am Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. May I have a word with you?”

* * *

 

Ozpin led Sonic to his office, sitting down and motioned for him to do the same. Sonic would indeed sit down, wondering who this person was or what he had to say.

“Now, mind telling me why you’re here at Beacon when you’re not a registered student?”

“If I told you the story, you’d probably laugh right in my face.” Sonic was being honest with his answer, figuring that his true story would make everyone think that he’s crazy anyway. Ozpin continued to stare at Sonic, wondering what he meant by that.

“Tell me, what is your name?”

“Sonic.”

“Do you want to be here at Beacon?”

“I mean, I just wish I knew what Beacon was about.”

“Are you truly being serious?”

“As serious as I can possibly be, headmaster.”

This certainly confused Ozpin. It’s safe to say that he’s never dealt with a case quite like this before. “I assume your story has something to do with this?”

“Yes, but like I said, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Well, you’ll never know until you try.” Ozpin stated, putting the ball in Sonic’s court. Sonic was actually getting the vibe that Ozpin would listen to him. Because of this, Sonic told Ozpin his story, where’s he from, how he got here, everything.

Once he finished, Ozpin remained calm, drinking his hot cocoa. After drinking it, he set his cocoa down on his desk, never taking his eyes off Sonic. “All of that sounds like some weird fantasy.”

“Dang it, I knew you weren’t going to believe me…” Sonic said, sighing in annoyance.

“Who said that I didn’t believe you? Your story would certainly explain why you're so oblivious to everything that’s going on here.” Ozpin replied, as Sonic raised his head to look at him.

“So, you do believe me?”

“It’ll be the only thing to do, because like I said, believing your story would be the only thing that would make sense out of everything.”

Sonic smirked, but it went away when he thought about something else. “Okay, but I still don’t know what’s going on with this planet. I’m tired of being lost.”

“It’s a rather long story, but if you’re willing to listen, you probably won’t mind.”

“Hit me with your best shot.”

Now it was Ozpin’s turn to explain what was going on with Remnant. The problems that occur daily, along with explaining what Beacon was truly about. After getting the clarity he needed, Sonic finally started to connect the dots.

“Better?” Ozpin asked.

“Better.” Sonic replied.

“Good, but now you have a choice to make. Do you want to train to become a huntsman and help us with our cause?”

“Of course!” Sonic exclaimed, slamming his fist into his palm.

“But you can’t just instantly get in. You have to show me what you can actually do first.” Ozpin got up, cracking his neck as he prepared himself. “Hit me.”

“Huh?”

“I want to test your strength. So, hit me.” Ozpin commanded, but in less than a second, Sonic was gone from his seat, quite literally being a blue blur as he sent a punch at Ozpin’s face. However, right before it could hit, Ozpin grabbed the punch, keeping his calm demeanor.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t impressed, though.

“You’re the fastest person I’ve ever seen. In fact, you might be the fastest thing alive. I’m not even sure if that even took a second.”

“It didn’t.” Sonic smirked, knowing that he had impressed Ozpin. Both would back away from each other, giving some space.

“Well, I think I’ve already made my decision. I will accept you into Beacon. You will be put with Team RWBY.”

Sonic raised an eyebrow, but then his eyes widened when he realized what Ozpin said. “That team is the one that has Ruby in it, right?”

“You would be correct. I feel like it would be a good fit for you. Since you already know where they are, feel free to go and tell them the news.”

“Yes, sir!” Sonic gave an exaggerated military salute, before speeding off, making Ozpin’s hair blow from Sonic’s own wind.

“This will prove to be interesting.” He took another sip of his cocoa, wanting to see how Sonic on Team RWBY would pan out.

* * *

 

Yang entered her team’s room, where Ruby, Blake, and Weiss were waiting for her.

“It’s about time you showed up! Where have you been?” Ruby asked, which made Yang smile.

“Oh, I just cheered Sonic up, that’s all.” Yang kept it simple, but Weiss started to form a mischievous smirk on her face.

“Well, cheering him up sure took a long time. Are you sure that’s all you guys did?”

“Weiss, I do not have time for this…”

“Now that I think about it, cheering someone up shouldn’t take that long…” Ruby added, having her hand on her chin, pondering.

Then Blake would add her two cents. “Gotta say, they do have a point, Yang.”

“We grabbed a bite to eat as well. Normal friend stuff. That’s probably why it took longer than expected.” Yang was trying to keep her cool, but Weiss wouldn’t stop.

“I don’t know, Yang. Truth be told, you really don’t know him like that, but for you to spend so much time with him already, I think you may have a crush!”

“I do not!” Yang shouted, clenching her fists.

“Oh, yes you do!” Weiss kept trying to push Yang over the edge.

“I DO NOT!”

“OH, YES YOU DO!”

Jesus, they sounded like five year olds arguing right now. However, that would quickly end with Sonic suddenly appearing in their room, raising his fists in the air in victory.

“Hey guys, Ozpin assigned me to this team now!”

“WHHAAAAAAT?!?!?!” They all yelled in unison, as that news completely caught them off guard.

“We still don’t have a fifth bed for you!” Weiss acknowledged. When Sonic heard that news, his arms slumped, sighing deeply to himself.

“Uuuuuuugggghhhhhh… I’m gonna have to make the floor my friend."

**End of Chapter 2: Life Will Change**

**Outro Music:[Kingdom Hearts Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru - Audio Boost Remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UigzN-4JR14)**

Me: Well, looks like this is the end of chapter 2. Hopefully, you guys figured out the references! See y'all in chapter- What the?!

Sonic: Hey everybody, Sonic here! The start of another new adventure, huh? Well, it's nothing I can't handle!

Me: This isn't in the script! The chapter is over!

Sonic: Can't leave the people hanging! Anyway, looks like I'm gonna have to do some bonding with Team RWBY. I'm sure that'll be fun.

Ruby: We're happy to have you, Sonic!

Yang: Yep, super happy!

Me: Oh, you're way more than super happy...

Yang: What?!

_Next time, on The New Heartbeats...!_

**Chapter 3: Understanding**

Sonic: I'm gonna do WHAT?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> There goes Chapter 1! I'm not sure what Archive of Our Own people do to leave feedback on stories since I'm still new here, but leave all the feedback! See you guys in Chapter 2!


End file.
